In a network system, numerous master devices (e.g., primary devices) can be connected to a slave device (e.g., a secondary device) via a bus. For example, the master devices can initiate data transactions with the slave device. Furthermore, the master devices can control the slave device and/or processes associated with the slave device. As such, data transactions can be transmitted and/or received between master devices and a slave device. In an example, a particular master device can send a data request to a slave device. As such, a slave device can send a data response to a particular master device in response to receiving a data request. However, in certain instances, a slave device may be unable to send a data response to a particular master device (e.g., due to device failure, etc.). As such, a network hang (e.g., a network freeze, a system bus hang, a system bus freeze, etc.) can occur in the network system.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current techniques for facilitating data transactions between devices in a network and is not intended to be exhaustive.